


Is There Going to be a Next Time

by sweetmelodykiss



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelodykiss/pseuds/sweetmelodykiss
Summary: Timeline: Season five, the final episode, missing scene, and their next encounter.Summary: John has a decision before him, kill him or kiss him. What lengths will Todd go to for John.





	

"Is there going to be a next time?" Todd asked. It was really more of a challenge than a question. It was as if Todd knew that John did not intend to shoot him, and he was deliberately mocking his earlier threat. John wanted to prove Todd wrong by pulling out his gun and shooting him where he stood. John's hand hovered over his weapon as their eyes locked, and in that moment, John knew the truth. 

John turned and secured the door because this would be their final encounter… maybe.

"Hmm, don't want your soldiers to see you do the deed?" Todd asked.

"No, I really don't," John drawled. A hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth, causing Todd to glare hard at his adversary, if that was truly, what John was. 

A strange expression of understanding crossed Todd's face as he closed the distance between them. They stood face to face, toe to toe, neither moving for a long time. Finally, John pulled out a set of keys and released Todd from his shackles. 

There were many things that John didn't know about the wraith. Todd had told him so. Todd was arrogant, smug, deceitful and treacherous, but so damn compelling that John had all he could do just to function normally in his presence.

It had been slowly building to a crescendo as it came to a head in the here and now. Their first meeting, Todd gave John back his life, and that one act set in motion a fateful chain of events. The connection created that day wound itself around the fabric of John's life and penetrated his soul. 

A ghost of breath brushed teasingly against John's cheek, and he turned his head slightly. When Todd's lips descended on his, the jolt electrified John's very being. The caress of Todd's hand no longer brought searing pain, but heights of pleasure, nothing like John had ever felt before.

Yes, there were many things that John didn't know about the wraith, but he was certainly willing to find out more.

******

John joined his friends as they looked out across the water at The Golden Gate Bridge. His body still tingled in the aftermath of their final encounter. Well, maybe not so final after all.

Ronan made his way over to where John stood. He lowered his head and quietly asked, "So, did you shoot him?" 

John couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped his throat as he answered, "Not exactly, Ronan, not exactly.

_One Year Later_

John sat staring out the window of the lunchroom into the vast blueness of the sea. He wasn't really hungry, just making a stab at eating something. His mind tended to wander a lot these days. His thoughts were scrambled, but they always returned to the one, the one person that haunted his dreams and filled his waking hours with dread and desire intertwined.

Visions of the past swirled in John's head, long white hair falling across his face, large hands holding him tightly and warm breath caressing his neck. John shivered with the thought.

A familiar hiss next to his right ear startled John out of his latest fantasy.

"Miss me?"

"What the hell? Shit! How did you get into Atlantis?" John growled.

"Hmm, I thought that you would be happier to see me." Todd replied with his familiar smug smile plastered on his face.

"Why the hell would I be happy to see you? I'm gonna ask you one more time. How did you get in here, and why are you running around Atlantis unguarded?"

"I am not unguarded. See that fellow over there?" Todd nodded in the direction of a burly looking soldier. "He is my escort and he was nice enough to tell me where I might locate you. Mr. Woolsey seemed much more pleased to see me. He is the one who let me enter Atlantis. In fact, his invitation was quite congenial."

"Just like a damned vampire. Invite you in and let you suck us dry. I can see I'm gonna have to have a long talk with Woolsey. That's just totally messed up. Why would he be eager to see you?" 

"I came bearing gifts," Todd chuckled. 

John sneered. "I'm not a fan of your gifts. They usually get people killed."

"Not this time, John Sheppard." Todd's voice took on a serious tone, his gaze growing more intense as he took the seat across from John. 

John sat up and took notice, a tiny chill winding its way down his spine. "What have you done, Todd?"

"Ah, I'm glad to see that I finally have your attention. I've been working on something quite spectacular. The research is an old project of mine that I discarded years ago, but after our last meeting, I decided to bring it out for another look. It seems that I was on the right track after all. I have worked on it for this entire year and it went into the testing stage three months ago. I don't like to make references to my brilliance, but in this case it is well justified."

John snorted. "Still as humble as ever I see, but are you ever gonna get to the point? This conversation is starting to work my nerves and I have other things to do besides sit here and listen to you drone on about how brilliant you are."

"Why are you being so hostile, John? I thought that we had come to an understanding. When you let me go last year, things were good. You made me think that there might be a future for us."

John laughed bitterly. "A future, for us? Are you nuts? I let you go after we were intimate and I haven't heard from you since. You just disappeared, no communication, no nothing. Now you're back and want to pick up where we left off, for old times’ sake. Well, it ain't gonna happen in this lifetime." 

Todd growled low and leaned across the table, invading John's personal space. "I left so that we could have a future. What I have done, I have done for us. Everything that's happened in the last year is a result of my feelings for you, John. I did not take our mating lightly. Wraith do not just mate for pleasure. We bond with our partners. That is the Wraith way. I did all of this because I love you, John Sheppard."

John's mouth fell open as Todd's declaration spilled from his lips. He took a deep breath. He didn't really know how he felt about Todd, only that he felt something. John suddenly felt dizzy and he didn't know how to respond to Todd. He knew he had to make his feelings clear, but he needed to think first. 

Todd sat back and glared at his lover. He'd worked so hard this past year. He didn't know what he would do if John rejected him now. 

John decided to leave his response for later. Right now, John needed to know what exactly Todd had done. "Okay, let's hear it, what have you been doing for the last year?"

Todd seemed to deflate before John's eyes. His expression looked hurt, and John felt bad, but he just couldn't give him a coherent answer yet.

"I have developed a synthetic food source. A Wraith only need take it once a month and he will be fine, never having to feed on humans again." Todd crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair. "Do you think that is reason enough for my absence?"

John could feel his face flushing. Could it be true? Could it really work? If it did, then Todd would be the Wraith of the hour... brilliant indeed.

"Does it really work?" John finally dared to ask. "Who have you tested it on?"

"The best possible test subject, myself of course." Todd looked like the cat that had just swallowed the canary, but then, he probably had every right to look conceited. "Not all Wraith enjoy killing. Whether you believe that or not is up to you. Some of us would like a different life. I am one of those Wraith." 

John smiled, finally impressed. "Maybe we should start over. Come back to my quarters and start from the beginning. I want to know everything that's been going on for the last year. After that, we can discuss the other... issue. Okay?"

Todd snorted. "Fine, maybe then you will tell me how you really feel."

"Maybe," John grinned as he got up from the table. Todd followed close behind him, as a tiny glimmer of hope finally blossomed in has chest. The _issue_ would be resolved one way or another, Todd thought.

~~~~~~

Slow caresses and gentle rocking built to pounding thrusts as Todd wrapped his right hand around John's throbbing cock, the pain of the Wraith's touch replaced now by sweet, searing pleasure. John gasped, "Oh yeah, fuck, yes. That's it, feels so damned good!"

Todd's grunts grew louder, finally ending in a deafening howl as he reached his climax inside John's hot, tight ass. John's release came a split second later, every drop of his molten seed absorbed by Todd's feeding hand. It made clean up a breeze, John thought to himself in a lazy, half-asleep, post-orgasmic haze.

John awoke to the gentle nuzzling of his neck, realization dawning like a white light exploding in his brain. He'd given into his primal needs and let the Wraith fuck him again. They'd barley reached his quarters before Todd was all over him, or maybe he was all over Todd. Anyway, it was a moot point now. They’d done it again and his large, over amorous lover seemed ready for round two.

"Are you never satisfied?" John asked, rolling over to face Todd.

"It is difficult to resist your charms. You cannot hold me responsible for my actions in this matter. Besides, I think you are the one that assaulted me as we walked through the door. If I remember correctly, you pushed me onto the bed and attacked my person."

John laughed. Todd could be extremely amusing at times. He had a bizarre and twisted sense of humor, which John rather liked. "Touche, I suppose I did, but right now we need to continue our earlier discussion." 

"Ah yes, what was it we were talking about again?" Todd asked with a smirk.

"Don't feign ignorance. I want to know all the details, so give it up, right now," John ordered.

"As you wish, John Sheppard, but let me see, where shall I begin?"

"How about starting at the beginning?" John asked one more time, shaking his head in exasperation.

TBC


End file.
